


Sneaking Around

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Crowley Makes You Sin [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Bribery, Creampie, Dean Winchester Needs Brain Bleach, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Large Cock, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are on a case.  They're hunting a Trickster.  Unfortunately, said Trickster is Gabriel--and Sam has a secret relationship with the archangel.  Trying to convince Sam to get Dean to drop the case, Gabriel gives Sam the fucking of his life.





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Sam or Gabe before...so be gentle...

**S** am Winchester was sitting on an uncomfortable dining room chair at a rickety motel table, staring at his laptop.  He absently scrolled through the news articles without really reading them.  He knew that he needed to be doing research for the case—Chuck knew that no one else would do the job. 

Dean had left almost an hour ago with a promise to be back ‘sometime before the sun came up.’  Sam knew that meant that his brother was at a bar.  He also knew that after a few drinks, his brother would call their friend Cas for some ‘alone time.’  Sam rolled his eyes at the thought.  Dean thought that his relationship with Cas was a secret, but it really wasn’t.  Even Bobby knew what was going on.

Picking up his coffee cup, Sam took a drink of the tasteless brew.  The motel’s coffee maker was sub-par, but he was managing.  He clicked on an article about a similar disappearance in a town in Georgia and began to read.  He was in the second paragraph when there was a knock at the door.

Assuming that Dean had forgotten his key, Sam sighed and pushed his chair back.  “Coming,” he called out.  He shuffled to the door and pulled it open.  No one was there.

“I hope you’re not coming yet, kiddo,” came a voice from behind him.

Sam whirled around and standing behind him was none other than the archangel Gabriel.  “Hey,” Sam said dumbly.   He shut the door and turned toward the interior of the room.  “What are you doing here?”

 “You’re hunting me, duh,” Gabriel said, twirling his fingers.  “I know you’ve been trying to throw big bro off the scent, but it isn’t working.”  He took a step toward Sam.  “I’ve come to give you some motivation to get Dean to bark up another tree.”

Sam shifted and looked suspicious.  “What kind of motivation?”

“The good kind,” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.  He was right in front of Sam, looking up at him through lidded eyes.  Sam’s breath caught.

“Dean could come back any time,” Sam said huskily.  He was trying to come up with a reason, any reason, to make Gabriel go away, but his brain was losing oxygen due to his huge erection.

“Dean-O won’t be back until after Cas is done with him,” Gabriel said seductively.  “I plan to use that time to my advantage.”

With that, the archangel stood up on his tiptoes, grabbed Sam behind the head and pulled the Winchester into his grasp.  Their lips met in a hungry dance.  Sam’s eyes closed as the angel kissed him.  He felt Gabriel’s lips and tongue moving against him and he unconsciously opened to allow the angel better access.  He reached out his hands and found them twining around Gabriel’s waist.  It had been so long.  Not since Tuscon.  Gabriel had been keeping his distance.

The kiss broke and Sam pulled away slightly.  “You’re just going to show up here, out of the blue and kiss me into stopping Dean?”

“I’m going to do more than kiss you my darling moose,” Gabriel joked.  “Seriously though, just let this one slide.  Tell Dean that he’s imagining the case.  I really need this.”

“I can’t do that,” Sam said.

“Can’t?  Or won’t?” Gabe looked hurt.  “Come on!  It’s just a little fun.  These guys deserve it.”

“No one deserves to die,” Sam took a step back.

“These are bad people,” Gabriel reasoned.  “It’s Dad’s work.  And I'm not killing _all_ of them.”

Sam looked toward the door.  “Dean isn’t going to let this go.”

“Then you’ll have to convince him,” Gabriel said, his eyes lidded.  “Let me convince you to tell your brother to ‘bugger off.’”  Gabe leaned in and pulled Sam down for another kiss.  “Come on, kiddo, you know you want it,” he whispered huskily.

“It’s been two months,” Sam moaned into Gabriel’s mouth.  “Where have you been?”

“I’m sorry,” Gabe whispered.  “It’s been crazy upstairs.”

Their bodies melded together and Gabriel was pulling Sam deeper into the room.  The backs of Gabe’s knees hit the bed and he fell backwards, pulling Sam with him.  Sam was on top, pressing his body into his smaller lover with abandon.  Their lips pulled at each other.  It was as if neither man wanted to let go, which they didn’t.

_How long had this been going on?_ Sam thought as Gabriel hooked his knee over Sam’s ass and flipped their positions.  Months.  It had been months since the first time he had given in the Trickster.  He couldn’t help himself, it felt too good.

Sam stretched out onto the bed— _Dean’s bed_ —he realized too late.  His brother was going to kill him if he found out.  But he wouldn’t.  Dean _couldn’t_ find out about this.  He wouldn’t understand.  He couldn’t see the pull that Gabriel had over Sam.

Wriggling underneath Gabriel’s smaller frame, Sam pressed into the kiss with abandon.  He could feel Gabriel’s hands pulling at the bottom of his plain white shirt.  “Get this off Sasquatch,” Gabe said affectionately.

Sam lifted his arms and allowed his lover to pull his shirt over his head.  It was immediately thrown to the floor.  He tugged on Gabriel’s shirt but his hands were slapped away.  “Not yet, kiddo,” Gabe smirked.

They kissed for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes.  Sam’s erection pulsed against his jeans.  He wanted this so badly.  It had been too long.  His penis felt painful pushing against the zipper of his pants and he wanted them off.  As though he was reading his mind—he probably was—Gabriel reached down and pulled Sam’s zipper in one smooth move.

Sam shimmied his hips and allowed the angel to remove his pants.  Those too were thrown unceremoniously to the floor.  Down to his boxer briefs, which were tenting horribly, Sam pressed his hips up and ground into Gabriel.  The angel reciprocated, thrusting his tongue into Sam’s mouth at the same time.

Gabriel ran his tongue along the crease of Sam’s lips and then pushed in.  Sam opened his mouth to his lover and moaned at the feeling of their tongues caressing.  “Yes,” Sam breathed.

“Oh yeah,” Gabriel whispered.  “You know you want it.”

“I do,” Sam admitted, pushing his lips against the angel’s in a hard kiss.

They writhed against one another for a while, kissing and touching.  Gabriel’s hands roamed over Sam’s exposed chest and pinched one of his hardened nipples.  Sam winced.  “Not so hard,” he begged.

Dipping his head down, Gabriel caught the sore nipple in his mouth and sucked hard.  He lavished his tongue over the hardened nub until Sam was weeping beneath him.  “You like that Winchester?” Gabriel asked.  “I know you do.  What if I did this—“  He nipped lightly with his teeth at the nipple and Sam bucked.  “I knew you’d enjoy that.”

“Take,” Sam moaned.  “Take off your clothes.”

“Hold your horses cowboy,” Gabriel pulled up and rested an arm on Sam’s chest.  “You’re so eager, it’s demeaning.”

“I want you,” Sam said, not caring how he was begging.

Gabriel smiled at him tenderly.  “I know you do.”  Heaving himself up onto his feet, Gabriel stood at the end of the bed in between Sam’s legs.  They were hanging off the side due to the Winchester’s height.  Gabriel took his time, allowing his lover to stare at him with fervor.  He removed one shoe and one sock and grinned.

“Hurry up,” Sam begged.  “Dean could be back any time.”

“He won’t be,” Gabriel promised.  The angel removed the other shoe and sock and winked at Sam.  “I might need help taking my shirt off,” Gabriel said coyly.

Immediately, Sam sat up on the bed and yanked at Gabriel’s top.  The angel took Sam’s hands in his own and together, they pulled the loose white shirt over Gabriel’s head.  Sam flung the offending garment behind him, uncaring as to where it fell.  Gabriel stood before him in only his pants and Sam drank in the sight.  Unconsciously, he reached out his large hands and pawed at Gabriel’s pants.  The angel swatted his hands away.  “I can do this part myself,” he said.  “You just watch.”  Sam did as he was told.

He was mesmerized as Gabriel slowly pulled down his zipper.  He stood there, at the edge of the bed with his fly open and then stopped.  Looking up at Sam, Gabriel winked and said, “You first, kiddo.”

Sam’s hands flew to his pants.  He had them unzipped and off in a fraction of a second.  “Come on,” he said impatiently.

The angel laughed.  “So eager,” he commented.  “Okay,” he smiled.  “I guess I can oblige.”  Gabriel pulled his trousers down and let them pool at the floor.  Sam could see the outline of his cock under his boxer briefs and he almost fainted thinking of the last time they had been together. 

Gabriel pushed lightly on Sam’s shoulder and he fell back onto Dean’s bed limply.  Crawling up over him, Gabriel captured his mouth once more.  Their kisses were heated and full of promise.  Open-mouthed, Sam pressed his lips to Gabriel’s and wordlessly begged for more.

The angel hooked a finger into Sam’s boxer briefs and pulled down slightly.  “You’re not naked yet, lover,” he cooed.

Sam pulled at his waistband, eager to oblige his lover.  Soon enough he was completely bare and splayed out onto the cheap motel bed for Gabriel to admire.  The archangel pushed back and watched Sam’s bobbing cock for a moment before he pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek and said, “You’re so beautiful.”

As Sam curled into the kiss, Gabriel moved away, leaving the Winchester grasping at air.  Gabriel moved down, trailing kisses along Sam’s chest and torso.  He reached Sam’s treasure trail and licked languidly, savoring it.  Sam writhed beneath him and moaned.  Gabriel smirked at the noise.  He loved the sounds his boy made.

The archangel’s chin his the tip of Sam’s dick and Sam tensed.  Gabe was so close.  Was he?  Was he really?  Gabriel never gave out blowjobs for free and Sam relished each one.  As if in an answer to his prayers, Gabriel bent his head and licked the tip of Sam’s hardened cock.

“Oh god!” Sam cried.

“No,” the angel chastised.  “’Oh Gabriel.’  Please don’t talk about my dad while we do this.”

“Oh, Gabriel,” Sam amended.  “Ohhhh yes!”

Gabriel went back to his ministrations, wrapping his lips over the head of Sam’s cock.  He sucked deeply, drawing Sam in.  Thrashing beneath him, Sam gripped the comforter of the bed in his palms.  Gabriel dipped his head, opened his throat and slid down Sam’s shaft as much as he could.  His human lover screamed and clenched his eyes shut.  “Yes!  More!  Oh Gabriel!”

Licking and sucking to the best of his ability, the archangel brought Sam to the brink over and over again.  Sam wiggled on the bed, thrusting his hips upwards and crying out.  Gabriel sucked hard as he went down once more and pulled Sam into his hot, wet, mouth.  He suckled on the shaft of Sam’s prick and ran his tongue along the protruding vein of the cock.

Sam Winchester sat bolt upright in the bed, coming hard.  His seed spilled into Gabriel’s angelic mouth, dripping out of the sides.  Gabe swallowed as much as he could, but his lover was full.  Sam could feel the movements of Gabriel’s throat gulping down his semen.  He couldn’t stop.  He kept pouring into his lover’s mouth.  Sam was shaking with exertion.  He hadn’t come that hard since he was a teenager.  It must have been the sheer amount of time that he hadn’t felt Gabriel’s touch.

When Sam’s orgasm had finally stopped, Gabriel sat up.  He licked his lips and ran the back of his hand over his mouth, removing any residue of cum.  “Did that work?” he asked.

Sam shook his head.  “If you think that one little blowjob is going to convince me to get Dean off the case, you’re mistaken,” he said playfully.

Gabriel pulled back and regarded Sam.  “You’re a tough taskmaster,” he finally said.  “Okay,” Gabriel nodded.  “You want more, you’ll get more.”

Gabriel stood up straight and hovered over the edge of the bed in between Sam’s legs.  He reached down and began to stroke himself earnestly.  His hardness was a sight to see.  Larger than most, Gabriel took pride in his dick.  He had always found lovers who appreciated it, but none more than the man before him.

Sam watched eagerly as his lover stroked himself to hardness.  He was shivering with anticipation.  “Do you want help?” Gabriel asked kindly.  Sam shook his head in a ‘no.’  He wanted to _feel_ everything.  It had been so long, Sam knew it would be painful, but that was what he craved.

Gabriel nodded, “Okay,” he said.  “This,” he lined his prick up with Sam’s asshole.  “Is why,” he began to push.  “You should get your brother,” he pressed into Sam hard.  “To leave me alone,” he bottomed out in Sam’s ass.

Sam groaned as Gabriel fully seated himself inside.  It was always a stretch with someone as well-endowed as the archangel.  But after weeks of no contact, Sam was stretched to the limit.  He was splitting in two.  He groaned as Gabriel bottomed out inside of him.  There was no preparation, no lube, nothing to make penetration easier—and Sam loved it.

The stretch and burn of his ass muscles was intoxicating.  He flexed and felt Gabriel stiffen.  “You were saying?” Sam taunted.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and pulled back out slowly.  Sam flinched.  He didn’t want to lose the cock that was stuffed up his ass.  “Don’t toy with me, kiddo” Gabriel warned.  The angel looked at Sam with a fury in his eyes.  He plunged back in and Sam gasped.  “Ohhhhhh!”

Pulling out slightly, Gabriel put an extra oomph behind his next thrust.  Sam’s whole body shook.  Reaching up, Sam grabbed at Gabriel’s arms but the angel moved away and pounded into him again.  Gabriel pressed down onto Sam’s thighs, spreading his legs further apart.

The bend of Sam’s legs allowed Gabriel to penetrate him deeper and Sam groaned in ecstasy.  The angel used the leverage of pushing down onto Sam’s thighs to fuck the human deeper and harder.  He pulled out and then pressed back in with power.  The more he fucked Sam, the looser his lover became.

Sam was going limp at the pressure.  Every time that Gabriel rammed into him, he could feel the angel’s cock hitting his sweet spot.  Gabriel’s dick was sliding over Sam’s prostate in fluid motions and Sam was almost there.  He was just about to break when Gabriel pulled all of the way out and stopped pushing down on his thighs.

Trying to protest, Sam attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain went through his ass.  He yelped and fell back down onto the bed.  “Good boy,” Gabriel said, reaching down and patting Sam’s cheek.  “Now,” the angel said.  “What are you going to do about your brother?”

“Nothing,” Sam ground out.  He wasn’t going to get out of this without an orgasm.

“Well, that’s disappointing,” Gabriel said conversationally.  “Up.”

Sam looked at him in surprise.  “What?”

“Up,” Gabriel repeated.  “Get up.  On your knees.  Ass facing me, kiddo.”

Smiling, Sam flipped over and assumed the position.  He wriggled his hips enticingly as he felt the weight of another person on the bed.  Gabriel climbed up and situated himself behind Sam’s ass.  He ran his hands over the smooth skin of Sam Winchester’s buttocks and raised his hand.  He brought it down hard.

Sam jolted at the impact.  Before he could react, Gabriel had spanked him again.  Sam turned his head in surprise, but all he got was a wicked grin from the angel before he felt another hit on his bare ass.  Sam opened his mouth to protest, but he was silenced when Gabriel lined up to his hole and slid home.  Upon being entered, Sam could only groan.  He was filled up and stuffed full of angel cock.  And there was nothing more he wanted in the world.

Sam’s cock was so hard, he ached to reach down and stroke it, but he knew that he shouldn’t.  Gabriel slid deeper into him and Sam could feel the angel’s balls hitting the backs of his thighs.  A rhythmic slapping sound echoed throughout the cheap motel room.  Some of it was from Gabe’s swinging sack, but most of it was from the angel’s hand as he rained down hits onto Sam Winchester’s ass.

The more that Gabriel fucked him, the more that Sam could feel his orgasm building.  It was coming and it was coming soon.  He braced himself on one elbow and reached down with his free hand.  Grasping his hardened cock, Sam began to stroke in earnest.  With Gabriel pounding his hole, sticking his sweet spot, and the movements of his fist, Sam was ready to come.

He began to jerk violently, his muscles spastic.  Gabriel delved deeper, probing at his insides with his enormous prick.  Sam’s legs began to shake and he struggled to hold himself upright.  With each thrust of Gabriel’s cock, Sam came undone.  Finally, after what seemed like hours, he felt it.  The rising in the base of his balls.  He was finished. 

Sam came, spurting forth, creaming all over the blanket of Dean’s bed.  Gabriel continued to pound into him for all he was worth.  The angel wasn’t slowing.  As Sam came, the muscles of his ass tightened around Gabriel’s cock and the angel gave three more full, hard thrusts.  On the third, he spilled into Sam’s ass, coating the insides of Sam’s canal with his angelic seed.

Sam could feel the semen spilling out of his hole and down his legs.  Gabriel was filling him up so good.  His muscles were jelly, but he maintained his position.  Still spurting from his own cock, Sam looked over his shoulder and said, “I love you.”

“I know,” Gabriel said in a cocky tone.  He pushed in once more a little deeper and Sam gasped.

Feeling Gabriel going soft within him, Sam let out a breath.  He was so grateful that his lover had come to him tonight.  It had been too long.  With come dribbling down his thighs, Sam Winchester finally relaxed for the first time that night.  He could fell Gabriel’s cock pulsing inside of him.

The door of the motel room clicked and Sam whirled around.  He had no time.  He was on all fours on Dean’s bed with his ass in the air and his butthole stuffed up with angel cock!

“Hey, Sammy!”  Dean walked in the door, holding Cas’ hand.  The four of them regarded one another for a moment before Gabriel said, “Hey bro!”

So much for secrecy.  


End file.
